furrets_terrible_horrible_no_good_very_bad_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 4
Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 4, alternatively called FMSaF4, is the sequel to Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 3. Story The plot thickens. Fanda, after his defeat in Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 3, has finally returned. He's trapped his victims inside the confines of his own modern house, and has filled his house with... murderous plushies? Alright Fanda, you do you. This time, there is no magic to protect you from the horrors of the house. Only doors, a crystal ball, and several lore-loaded minigames. It's the finale, and you weren't ready, for Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 4. Game Mechanics Doors On the right and left sides of Fanda's house are a pair of doors. The player must check to see if there are plushies lurking on the other end, and if there are, the player must shut the door. Crystal Ball The Crystal Ball is the replacement of Brighten for this game, being used as a flashlight to check for animatronics. Penultima Penultima works as a life bar in the game. It's starts out at 100%, and everytime you're attacked by an animatronic, the Penultima meter will drain. If it completely runs out, the player will get a game over. Animatronics Voodoo Furret Voodoo Furret resembles the aging Furret plushie from FMSaF3, but all of their rips seem to contain endoskeleton instead of pure stuffing, though some stuffing can be seen falling out. Their tail has been completely removed, and replaced with a whip-like tail with an arrow-shaped spade on the tip. They don't wear any bowties, and one of their eyes looks normal but is red and glows, and their other eye is a shining red dot. They have an endoskeleton arm attached to their back, and most of the time, this arm wears a normal looking Sentret hand puppet. They start on Night 3. Behavior In front of the player is a treasure chest, which the player can check inside to see if Voodoo Furret's Sentret hand puppet is waiting inside. If it is, the player must keep the chest shut until the hand puppet leaves. If the player keeps the hand puppet in for too long, or opens the chest prematurely after closing it, Voodoo Furret will attack the player, draining 50% of the Penultima meter. Voodoo Kirbun Voodoo Kirbun resembles the aging Kirbun plushie from FMSaF3, but all of their rips seem to contain endoskeleton instead of pure stuffing, though some stuffing can be seen falling out. They wear a very large red bowtie around their neck, and holds a cutesy looking book that's labelled "Necronomicon." Their eyes are also blue, and glow. They start on Night 1. Behavior Voodoo Kirbun will sometimes appear sitting on Voodoo Furret's treasure chest, reading from his book. If the player walks up to the box and scares him off with the Crystal Ball, he will attack you, draining 30% of the Penultima meter, but if you ignore him and let him leave on his own, he will spawn the Sentret hand puppet inside of the chest. Voodoo Catta Voodoo Catta resembles the aging Catta plushie from FMSaF3, but all of their rips seem to contain endoskeleton instead of pure stuffing, though some stuffing can be seen falling out. Their head and their body appear to be detached, only connected by a bit of animatronic mesh. They have green eyes that glow, and two endoskeleton arms come out of the mesh on their neck. These endoskeleton arms hold a banner that says "OwO, What's This?" They start on Night 2. Behavior Voodoo Catta's banner will sometimes appear unfurled above the player's office. To prevent Voodoo Catta from attacking and draining 30% of the Penultima meter, the player must shine their light into the left door to get her to leave. Afterwards, Voodoo Catta's banner must be manually taken down, or else it may summon Voodoo Catta's kitten, who will attack the player and drain 10% of the Penultima meter. Voodoo Ocelot Voodoo Ocelot resembles the aging the Ocelot plushie from FMSaF3, but all their rips seem to contain endoskeleton instead of pure stuffing, though some stuffing can be seen falling out. Their head is missing most of the time, but when it's attached, it has yellow eyes that glow, a missing jaw, and is connected to the body by some poorly made animatronic mesh. They start on Night 1. Behavior Behind the player is Voodoo Ocelot's head, sealed in a glass box. Occassionally, Voodoo Ocelot will try to break the glass box, and the Crystal Ball must be used to make him leave. If he is left alone for too long, he will successfully reattach his head to his body and attack the player. His attack drains 40% of the Penultima meter. Voodoo SHS Voodoo SHS resembles an aging Sentret plushie with a purple tophat, but all their rips seem to contain endoskeleton instead of pure stuffing, though some stuffing can be seen falling out. The tip of their tail is ripped off, revealing metallic teeth and a few mechanical bits. There are metallic claws on seemingly every limb on their body, and their eyes have been ripped off, revealing golden dots. They first activate on Night 5. Behavior From 4:00 AM onwards, Voodoo SHS will appear in the player's treasure chest, replacing the normal Sentret hand puppet. They will create a nails-on-chalkboard sound that will make attacks from the other animatronics more frequent for the entire night. However, this sound will often cut out, and the treasure chest will appear glitchy. The player must use the crystal ball on the box, or else Voodoo SHS will escape and attack the player, draining the player's entire Penultima meter and causing an instant game over. Voodoouroboros Voodoouroboros appears similar to Voodoo Furret, having the same general build, though they have Furret's shiny colors and wear a red hat. However, they have much more tears and rips then Voodoo Furret, and their entire backside seems to be made of fire. They have black eyes with white pupils that follow the player's mouse, and both eyes are now intact. They have endoskeleton wings attached to their back that sometimes catch on fire. They first activate on Night 6. Behavior Voodoouroboros can attack from both the doors, the treasure chest, and the glass box. If the player hears roaring coming from either the left of right doors, that means Voodoouroboros is in the halls, and will attack the player if they open that door. Instead, the player should just wait until the roaring stops. Orange light may sometimes illuminate the room, indicating that Voodoouroboros is either in the chest or in the glass box. If roaring is also heard, you shouldn't check the chest, and if fire crackling is heard, you shouldn't check the glass box. Similar to Voodoo SHS, if they are allowed to attack, they will cause an instant game over. Minigames and Cutscenes Fun with SHS At the end of every night, with the only exceptions being Night 5 and onward, the player must play this minigame. At the very beginning of the game, SHS starts in a grass shrub, and will approach the player slowly. The player must use pokeballs to immobilize and capture SHS before the timer runs out. If SHS reaches the player, they will attack them. If the player succeeds at the game, they will be given more Penultima the next night. Night 1 Minigame The player controls Fanda, wandering around the FMSaF3 location. You must locate the plushies of Furret, Kirbun, Catta, and the Ocelot scattered around the map, turning them into their the voodoo animatronics. Afterwards, a Sparkly plushie appears for a split second, and then the game progresses to the next night. Night 2 Minigame The player takes control of Voodoo Catta, who is inside of the FMSaF3 location and missing a body. You must first find an endoskeleton's torso with the arms still attached to form the neck, then you must find the body. Once the player finds the head, they are sucked into the portal in Pikachu's Funhouse (Backstage), and the game progresses to the next night. Night 3 Minigame The player takes control of Voodoo Ocelot, inside of the FMSaF3 location and is missing a head. You search around the map, removing posters in search of the head. Finally, the player finds Voodoo Catta's banner in Pikachu's Funhouse (Backstage) and removes it, revealing a tiny glass box containing Voodoo Ocelot's head. However, the player is unable to retrieve it, for soon after Voodoo Ocelot, the glass box, and the banner are sucked into the portal and the game progresses to the next night. Night 4 Minigame The player takes control of Voodoo Furret, inside of the FMSaF3 location and missing their singature endoskeleton arm. You must search around the establishment before finding Voodoo Furret's arm in Pikachu's Funhouse (Backstage.) Afterwards, they are sucked into the portal, but the minigame doesn't end there. The minigame then shows Furret, Kirbun, Catta, and the Ocelot having a casual conversation. Eventually, they notice the prescence of an orange figure with a burnt orange "OwO" mask, who is hinted to be the player. They mistake them for Fanda do to their color, and knowing that Fanda likely brought them to this place, they begin plotting to destroy them. Night 5 Cutscene The cutscene starts with darkness, before what appears to be a Voodoo version of Fanda appears, cloaked by shadows. "Finally, after all these years, I will take my revenge!" Voodoo Fanda screams in a heavily edited voice, as the runes all over their body begin glowing brightly. Suddenly, they're smacked out of the way, and SHS appears, holding a piece of Fanda's body. "Now that I have a piece of Fanda's power, I can rule the world!" SHS yelps, before the runes begin to glow and SHS turns into Voodoo SHS. "And now that I can rule the world, I can destroy you!" SHS shrieks in a voice similar to Fanda's. They jumpscare the player, and Night 5 begins. Night 6 Cutscene The cutscene shows the FNaF4 box, with the white "Some things are best left forgotten." text floating above it. The player must flick the locks of the box, and after a while, one of the locks will fall off. The text will change to "It's best left forgotten! Don't open it!" The player must flick the other lock to make it fall off. The box opens, and poking out of the box becomes a huge and very tattered Sparkly plushie. "Awww... it's kinda cute." the text changes to, when suddenly the Sparkly plushie turns into Voodoouroboros. "Oh crap, I spoke too soon!" the text changes to. Voodoouroboros jumpscares the player, and Night 6 begins. Extras After beating Night 5, Extras is unlocked. Jumpscares Exactly as expected, it plays every animatronic's jumpscare. Voodoo Furret Removes their Sentret hand puppet, and swipes at the screen with their claws, causing it to shatter. Their jumpscare screech is all of Furret's jumpscare screeches from the previous games meshed together. Voodoo Kirbun Opens their book, revealing childish drawings of random Lovecraftian gods. The drawings leap out of the page, and attack the player. Their jumpscare screech is all of Kirbun's jumpscare screeches from the previous games meshed together. Voodoo Catta Opens their mouth and reaches out towards the player, grabbing them with their arms. Their jumpscare screech is all of Voodoo Catta's jumpscare screeches from the previous games meshed together. Voodoo Ocelot Reattaches their head to their body, then leaps out towards the player. Their jumpscare screech is all of Voodoo Ocelot's jumpscare screeches from the previous games meshed together. Voodoo SHS Swings their tail into the player's face, with it's tail chomping into the player. Their jumpscare screech is all of Fanda's jumpscare screeches from the previous games meshed together. Voodoouroboros Blasts fire into the players face, causing the screen to become charred. Their jumpscare screech is a dragon's roar and a fire sound meshed together. Night 6 The player can start Night 6 with this option. 5/1/3/20/19 If the player types out "5132019" on their keyboard, the Night 6 option is replaced with "5/13/20/19." The night is just like Night 6, but the animatronics are more aggressive. 4/2/0/6/9 Typing "42069" on your keyboard will replace Night 6 with "4/2/0/6/9." It's similar to Night 6, but the animatronics are so passive that they are barely active, and easter eggs activate a lot easier. Easter Eggs *Sometimes, nearby the glass box behind the player, a sleeping Sparkly may either be seen sleeping in a vase of flowers, cuddling with a pill bottle, or with an IV drip attached to them. *Sparkly's head may sometimes appear in the chest. While they are in the chest, elevator music can be heard. Voodoo Furret and Voodoouroboros cannot attack during this. *Occassionally, in the left hall, Sparkly may appear spinning around, as "You Spin Me Right Round" plays in the background. *Instead of the Ocelot's head being in the glass box, the head of a Sparkly endoskeleton may replace it. However, the Ocelot can still attack during this easter egg. *In the right hall on Night 6 only, Voodoouroboros may appear watching a movie, eating popcorn out of the FNaF4 box. Category:Games